Perpetual Gloom 004b
8:07:18 PM Josie: You see something smallish moving somewhere ahead of you. 8:07:23 PM Josie: It's on the ground. 8:07:39 PM Amara: Amara inspects it 8:07:52 PM Josie: You'd have to get closer to do that. 8:08:06 PM Amara: Amara moves closer first. 8:08:19 PM Josie: Keep it in the other room, if you would? 8:08:22 PM Josie: The others can see you. 8:09:03 PM Josie: They can't see the thing you're looking at, though. 8:09:48 PM Josie: It's a small clear box on the ground, about six inches tall, six inches wide and six inches deep. It's perfectly transparent, but it does have a bit of reddish mold stuck inside it. 8:10:54 PM Josie: It burns you when you touch it! 8:11:04 PM Josie: Not on purpose, its skin seems to be burny, that's all. 8:11:12 PM Josie: It blorps away from you hastily. 8:11:52 PM Amara: (( does that mean it kind of.... slips out of my hands? )) 8:11:59 PM Josie: Yeah, you weren't able to pick it up. 8:12:03 PM Josie: It burns on contact. Kalanor clips something into your hair, first of all. 11:30:23 PM Josie: Kalanor: Do you mind wearing something a little more likely to blend in? 11:30:44 PM Amara: Whatever you think is best, I'm up to it. 11:30:54 PM Josie: Kalanor: All right, take your things off, if you would. 11:31:15 PM Josie: Kalanor: Do you want to be more covered up, or less? 11:31:15 PM Amara: Amara removes the dress, but is still left in a very obnoxious corset. 11:31:26 PM Amara: Whatever is least likely to set off red flags 11:31:43 PM Josie: Kalanor: Do you want to keep the corset on? 11:32:01 PM Amara: Amara shrugs. "Kal, you're in charge." 11:32:11 PM Josie: Kalanor: All right, take it off, then, if you would. 11:32:48 PM Amara: Amara struggles with it, but finally unlaces it. 11:32:58 PM Josie: Kalanor helps; he seems to know how it's done. 11:33:19 PM Amara: Thanks. They're such a pain. 11:33:25 PM Josie: He sets it aside and starts wrapping Amara in some of the cloth they found. Then he tosses Jamaros's underwear over the curtain. 11:34:12 PM Josie: He winds the cloth around her until she's fairly covered up, and gives her a long skirt, too. 11:34:44 PM Josie: Kalanor: The clip should allow you to look however you want. Drow have black skin and white hair, but all kinds of eye color, so you can keep your own if you like. 11:35:09 PM Amara: I think I'll keep my own. Best to keep *something* the same. 11:35:48 PM Josie: Kalanor: Very sensible of you. All right. Try the magic. 11:36:19 PM Amara: Amara concentrates and tries a la magic! 11:36:28 PM Josie: She looks Drowish! 11:36:32 PM Josie: Kalanor: Very good. 11:36:54 PM Amara: Looks excellent. Thank you, Kal. 11:37:13 PM Josie: Kal nods. "... I used to wear that style myself." 11:37:37 PM Amara: Amara smiles sadly. "We'll get you back to your old self. I promise." 11:38:17 PM Josie: Kalanor: Good, I hate looking like this. All right, go out and send Tae Li back here. Amara Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom